


close encounters of the weird kind

by Gothelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, batbros being batbros, breaking in - Freeform, reader doesn't knows what she's into, reader hates girl sccouts, this all just a big platonic mess, tim drake is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothelle/pseuds/Gothelle
Summary: “so you’re his new roomie? I was wondering who would deal with him after Roy moved out”You smiled at his words, “Negative, kid, I’m his girlfriend”(old work i'm posting here because i want to get all my shit together)





	close encounters of the weird kind

**Author's Note:**

> After a compulsive decision at 3:am i've decided to get my all shit together and just move all my stuff to ao3 just because...
> 
> So yeah, I wrote this a few years ago and it may have mistakes, so feel free to tell me when i screw up because my english still needs some work.
> 
> anyways, enjoy y'all♥

Weekends were usually boring at home, Jason always slept past noon and since Roy found his own place and moved out you were left alone with your bowl of cereal and cartoons. Today was no exception, with your cow onesie and your blanket as your loyal companions, the TV playing a random Ed, Edd & Eddy episode. You didn’t even know why you were awake so early. Maybe it was your biological clock, maybe it was Jason stealing all the blankets again… who knows?

You were starting to fall asleep again when a sound startled you. A loud thud, like if Santa just arrived on your ceiling or something like that, maybe you were imagining things. Then you heard steps and some muffled voices. Immediately sitting up you grabbed the empty bowl, ready to break it in someone’s head.

“It better not be another goddamn girl scout with her cookies” you prayed.

“Who are you?” asked a low voice at your back, making you scream and instinctively hitting the person in the head with your empty bowl _. Now you’ll have to deal with a dead body, bravo (y/n)_

You slowly looked down to the body of a guy in his mid-twenties, his chest was moving. Good news, you didn’t kill the guy. Bad news, you still didn’t know how he get in or why.

“Dick where are you? Did you found Jason?” said a guy a few meters away, looked like he was around 18 and apparently was looking for the unconscious man on the floor and your boyfriend. He called Jason by his name, so this was like all those times Roy and Kori came literally flying through the window instead of using the door like normal people do. This wasn’t some kind of revenge against the Red Hood. And even better, they weren’t those fucking girl scouts with their cookies. God they were so annoying.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” You asked, trying to sound like you knew what you’re doing, like you have everything under control. He turned around and looked at you, curiosity in his eyes. Then he looked down and realized that his friend was unconscious and there were broken pieces of the bowl all over the floor.

“He’s just unconscious, he’ll be okay”

“Where’s Jason?” he murmured “who are you?”

“I asked first, kid” you noted, he looked at the guy on the floor one more time “who are you? And what are you doing in my house?”

“Whoa, chill. I’m one of the good guys” he said raising his hands as a sign of surrender “I’m Tim, and I’m looking for my brother Jason. This is his house right?” you raised an eyebrow, Jason never said anything about a brother, or two for that matter. But again he never really talked about his past, all you knew is that he kind of hated his dad and was super bitter about his family. So Jason having a brother and not even bothering in telling you, might be true.

But if you learned something while dating Jason was not to trust in people so easily.

“Yeah, he lives here. Why are you looking for him?”

Tim studied his options, he could be honest and get out of here fast, or he could lie and probably end up with the crockery smashed in his head, just like Dick. And he really needed to get out of here fast because the demon child was possibly coming this way, and  _curse that child and his trackers_  “Alfred’s birthday is coming, and I know he kind of hates all of us. But he totally adores Alfred! And I know Alfred would be so, so happy to find him there”

“Alfred?”

“Yeah, he’s the butler. Even though he’s more like a grandfather to all of us”

You. Knew. It.

_Jason was fucking loaded. I mean, it was kind of obvious, you couldn’t go around with those fancy guns and be broke_. You thought, realizing that you just meet your perhaps-brother-in-law in your cow onesie and that you broke a bowl in your other kinda-brother-in-law, you know, the usual

“So you guys came into my home, broke in through the window looking for Jason just to invite him for a birthday party? You couldn’t call him or something?” Tim nodded awkwardly, as is just realizing his mistake now

“Yeah, sorry about that” he apologized “so you’re his new roomie? I was wondering who would deal with him after Roy moved out”

You smiled at his words, “Negative, kid, I’m his girlfriend” You saw how Tim’s expression went from friendly to panic in 0.1 seconds.

“ugh” was the noise that cut the conversation, the body on the floor started moving before waking up with a grunt.

“we should get him some ice” Tim noted

“over there” You pointed to the kitchen before kneeling to the guy’s vision level. He slowly opened his eyes, big and blue just like Jason’s “sorry” you mumbled “I didn’t mean to hit you so hard, I was scared. Bro Tim explained everything. Here” you offered your hand and he took it, seconds later Tim came with a pack of ice and a sly smile

“You were watching cartoons?” Tim laughed at you, passing the ice pack to Dick who looked at you with a smile.

Jason woke up to the sound of voices in his living room. At first he just assumed that you were facetiming your family but as he walked closer he recognized the other two male voices. Then he stopped walking and started running to the living room, where all of you were eating cereal and watching cartoons.

“What the…? What are you doing here?” Jason asked

“They came to talk to you about Alfred’s birthday, babe” You noted

“Why you didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend, Jason? She’s cool” Dick said and you whispered a “thank you”

“Does she have a sister?” Tim asked raising his eyebrows and Dick and Jason rolled his eyes. Poor you, you didn’t know in the kind of family you just got yourself in.


End file.
